A Mid-All-Nighter's Dream
by fmapreshwab
Summary: During a late-night snack run, Rodney has a sordid encounter with Colonel Sheppard. Rated for sexual content. McShep slash.


Rodney McKay hummed gently to himself as he strode down the hall toward the caffeteria, imagining a late-night snack. As he waltzed up the stairs, amazed at his own good mood, he angled to the side to avoid running into Sheppard coming down the steps.

Rodney meant to drift past the colonel without much more than a nod, but as he attempted to pass, he felt something snag his jacket. Looking down, he saw Sheppard's hand grasping his coat.

"McKay," Sheppard said, his voice as dark and rough as the stubble on his face, "I need you to send over your report on the 247 run."

Rodney cleared his throat, trying to cover for the weakness in his knees. John was so close, Rodney could smell his cologne. "Y-yeah, I'll have that for you first thing in the morning."

John grinned, blatantly looking Rodney over. "Late night planned, McKay?"

Rodney had to smile. "Yeah just, uh...you know, grabbing a sandwich and some coffee, fueling the old engine, as it were." He laughed nervously, gesturing to his stomach.

Before Rodney knew what was happening, John had stepped in closer, resting his own hand against Rodney's stomach. His throat ran dry.

John chuckled warmly, the vibrations traveling through his hand and giving Rodney a warm tingling feeling. "You're looking good lately, McKay. Have you been working out?"

"Well," Rodney started with a nervous laugh, "Colonel-".

"Please," Sheppard interrupted, "call me John. I mean, I can call you Rodney, right?" His voice was somehow breathy as he stepped inward again, his whisper in Rodney's ear impossible to ignore. Rodney tried to think of something to take his mind off the heat of John's body near his and the stirring he could feel in his groin.

John's gravelly voice was in Rodney's ear again, tantalizing and forbidden. "Like I could say 'Oh, Rodney, you look really hot lately' or 'Rodney, is this for me?'," he asked, cupping Rodney's rapidly stiffening cock. "Or, 'Oh, Rodney, yes, right there, just like that, yes, oh, uh, uh, uh.'" Rodney could barely breath as John moaned and gasped in his ear. "I mean, that would be okay, wouldn't it?"

"Yes," Rodney answered instantly, then blushed intensely. "I-I mean, I wouldn't object," he managed, retaining a degree of his trademark feistiness.

"Oh?" John asked with a grin. "You wouldn't object to that? Well how about this?"

John grabbed Rodney by the collar, hauling him down the stairs and into an alcove off the hallway. John was on him fiercely, pinning Rodney against the wall and running his lips up and down the shorter man. The warm tingling feeling came back as, while running his tongue along the inside of Rodney's mouth, John ran his hand up the zipper of the other man's pants.

Rodney moaned deeply into John's mouth as the colonel wormed his hand into the scientist's boxers. "I haven't done this in-a while," Rodney managed to pant between the moans John tore from him.

Working his way in licks and bites down Rodney's torso, John grinned up from his knees, his brown eyes shining almost golden with the lust, the passion that was coming off him in waves.

Rodney gasped as his cock, now fully erect, was freed from his pants, which had somehow moments ago become far too tight. He watched, mesmerized, as John's tongue darted in and out of his mouth, trailing along the patch of hair that led down from his belly button. The cool moisture of John's tongue against Rodney's hot skin was chilling, and it raised goosebumps all along the wake of the skillful tongue leading down, down to the base of Rodney's throbbing cock.

John's fingers moved deftly to cup Rodney's balls, working up the shaft of his cock, always teasing, never touching the head. John's eyes never left Rodney's face. His seemed to light with the joy of watching the pinned man squirm as he toyed with him.

Finally, thankfully, joyfully, John ran his tongue slowly around his lips, ever teasing. The moment seemed to stretch into an eternity as Rodney watched John lower his mouth onto his aching, straining cock. John's warm, wet mouth enveloped Rodney's dick, his tongue tracing skillful circles around the tip.

Rodney couldn't hold it in any longer. He closed his eyes, grabbing John roughly by the shoulders. He was beyond caring that his cries and yelps of pleasure would carry down the hall. Moaning loudly for anyone to hear, Rodney lost himself to the bliss of the moment, thrusting hungrily, greedily into John's waiting mouth.

Rodney woke the next morning as he had so many before: in his lab, his face in the remains of both a sandwich and a powerflow proposal, alone. This morning, however, there was an unwelcome addition to the ritual.

Down in the main lab, as the rest of the scientists shuffled in to begin their day, a cry of, "Dammit, I just washed these pants!" could be heard through the halls.


End file.
